User blog:Goopking/Fake TheAgent41 Article
I'm going to be doing a page about my Let's Player alter ego on Youtube. (http://www.youtube.com/user/TheAgent41?feature=mhee) But the article is basically about me. To understand any of this, you'd have to watch my Let's Plays. TheAgent41 is a playable character and is voiced by Justin Wolfe. Biography HE'S YOUR HOST TheAgent41 is a Let's Player on Youtube. He adores Playstation and feels he has the right to face off against some of his biggest idols. He's only Let's Played two Playstation games so far, but with his arsenal of video game weaponry and ridiculous catchphrases, TheAgent41 is up to the daunting task at hand: laying the smackdown on the characters he idolized so long ago. Gameplay TheAgent41 is a very balanced character. Most of his attacks involve weapons from the games he has Let's Played. The square button is his melee attacks, the circle button are his ranged attacks, and the triangle button involves him summoning the various people he does voice impersonations of. However, TheAgent41 has one unique ability: he is able to tap into the game's software and actually control some of the background hazards in the stages for up to 3 seconds (such as controlling where the Patapon throw their spears in Hades; however, he can not move while he controls the hazards, making him extremely vulnerable to attack. Movelist *Circle: Pac-Dot Toss (Pacman Party) *Side Circle: Time Bomb Toss (Jett Rocket) *Up Circle: Upwards Drone Toss (Monsters vs Aliens) *Down Circle: Slime Mine (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) *Square: Yarn Whip (Kirby's Epic Yarn) *Side Square: Rocket Mode (The Munchables) *Up Square: Flame Fairy Power (Spyro the Dragon) *Down Square: Rocket-powered Drill (Back to the Future: The Game) *Triangle: Christopher Walken *Side Triangle: Pinky (Pacman) (With the voice of Barry White) *Up Triangle: Propeller Toad *Down Triangle: Richard Nixon Super Moves *Level 1: The Let's Play Devil appears and stabs someone with his pitchfork. *Level 2: The Fancy-Bullet Bill-shooting-flaming-shotgun-wielding-Fancy Charizard appears and I ride it around, firing Fancy Bullet Bills from a flaming shotgun. *Level 3: A cinematic starts where I remove the Playstation All-Stars disc from the PS3 and start playing Left 4 Dead 2 on my laptop. The other three opponents turn into special infected as I begin unloading magazine randomly in all directions. Suddenly a Tank appears and I chuck a molotov at it. The cinematic ends and the stage has caught fire, which acts as a AP-draining hazard, and I can now control the flaming Tank until it dies and the Super ends. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction I appear and say "Hey, guys. I'm your host, TheAgent41". Winning Screen I appear, holding a PS3 wireless controller, and begin to dance to the Pacman World Rally main theme. Losing Screen I get lost in the sewer/Shandor Island level of Ghostbusters: The Video Game and begin to go insane. (Watch Ghostbusters episode 19 of my LP to get this one.) Costumes Your Host My default. Manager Man The manager from Ghostbusters: The Video Game wearing a dominio "Robin" mask and a cape. Slenderman Blank face, white skin, and a black suit. Matthew Broderick My dreaded arch-nemesis. Trivia *TheAgent41 is one of 9 real life people in the game, the others being Wolfmankid, CNSavidge, LeeHatake93, batbugz, Nostalgia Critic, Tony Hawk, Morgan Freeman, and Chuck Norris. Category:Blog posts